


A Dash Of Color

by Kat_Kthrn



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hallie - Freeform, I used the word "fuck" like a thousand times so consider yourself warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Kthrn/pseuds/Kat_Kthrn
Summary: tumblr prompt by @valslokiSoulmate au where people see color for the first time.come and scream with me about Hallie @halliexpressmanxbinghamWell, it was not exactly what Allie expected. Harry Bingham. Her soulmate???





	A Dash Of Color

_Fuck_.  
Allie's first thought after her world exploded in a chaos of colors was _fuck_. She always assumed her mind would come up with something more eloquent but well, there were no words to describe what she saw anyway. Allie never tried to imagine what her world would look like post-first-soulmate-meeting because the black-and-white reality was her reality for so long. It was normal, _this_ \-- was fucking surreal.  
Her eyes needed a moment to adjust to the new sight.  
The colors slowly saturated, filling her world and besides never seeing them before, Allie could tell that the lockers lining the hallway were a blue or the tiles under her hands had a somewhat yellowish nuance. Nuances.  
"Hey Allie, you okay?" Will asked and Allie looked up from where she was sitting on the floor.  
And then, for a single split second, her heart stopped when Allie thought Will to be her soulmate -- which would have been the worst and greatest news simultaneously. But then she remembered she had touched him probably a thousand times already and never before, her world became this vivid and vibrating.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she grabbed the hand Will was offering and let him pull her back on her feet.  
"Harry is such an asshole," Will muttered as he glanced back where Harry was just rounding the corner, and automatically Allie followed his gaze, "he ran you over and didn't even bother to apologize."  
" _Narssistic_ asshole," Allie agreed and picked up her bag when the realization dawned in her mind, freezing her mid-motion.  
_Fuck_ \-- this was also her first thought after finding out who her soulmate was: Harry Bingham. 

It did not really make sense.  
Harry and she had not much in common, nothing to be exact. He was the rich and popular prick and she was -- just Allie.  
He did not seem to care about anything but himself, and he had the habit of treating other people like crap. Plus, he kept picking fights with her sister and therefore by association with her.  
Allie sighed heavily and put down the pen, pushing the notebook away from her, trying to push him out of her thoughts too, but he was persistent.br /> "Add incredibly handsome on the pro side," a voice purred and Allie jumped back, staring at Harry's stupid face with a stupid smirk.  
She scrambled for her notebook but he was faster, amusement stretching his smirk into a smile and glistening in his nice brown eyes as he considered the list.  
He settled down on the other side of the table, arching an eyebrow as he handed it back to her, "the only pro argument you could find was 'fast car'?"  
"What do you want?" Allie prompted and ripped the list out of his hand, stuffing it hectically into her backpack and with sheer will power kept the blush from coloring her cheeks. He would be able to see them burning in a bright red and she was not going to give him this satisfaction.  
"I can see colors," Harry stated somberly, "all kinds of them."  
"So do a lot of people, Harry," Allie shrugged, "but if you want to feel special, congratulations."  
"I was wondering if you see them too," Harry said, leaning in, "I see them since we ran into each other."  
Allie considered him. He was handsome. The messy hair, the brown eyes but good looks did not really make up for his personality.  
She was about to lie, to deny it but then he fished something out of his jean pocket and skittered it over the table.  
Allie glanced down at the car key coming to hold right in front of her, "wanna go for a ride?"  
"This means nothing," Allie grunted as she grabbed the key and she heard his laughter as she walked towards the parking lot. It made her -- feel things. _Fuck_

"I did not," Allie grinned and ran a hand through her hair. Stray rays from the sunset got caught in it and from the corner of her eyes, Allie saw him staring at her an intense look his eyes.  
Harry shook his head, the grin still on his lips as he let his gaze drop to his hands, fingers drumming on the hood of his car they were sitting on.  
"You were -- peculiar. More personality as an eight-year-old than most people have now."  
"I was such a dork," Allie put her head back and a heavy sigh escaped her lips as she felt his gaze on her again.  
"Why you do this?"  
"Do what?" Harry's gaze flitted away only to land right back on her like he could not get enough from the sight of her.  
"Staring at me."  
Harry shrugged. "I never noticed you before. I was missing out and trying to make up for lost times," and Allie rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "I mean, colors are great. I never expected to miss out so much. I just -- I did not really believe to get a soulmate. Well, honestly I didn't want one. My dad was my mom's, and it nearly broke her when he died."  
"I'm sorry," Allie said and put her hand over his, squeezing it softly and yelped at the sensation when he flipped his hand around, lacing their fingers together.  
"Is this okay?" he asked and Allie exhaled silently, scooting closer and putting her head on his shoulder.  
"Surprisingly so. You are not what I expected, Harry Bingham. What are the chances?"  
"You can see colors when you touch the right person," he let out a little, incredulous laugh, "anything is possible."  
"Yeah?" she pulled back to look at him, because sue her, she could not stop staring at him either.  
The world had colors now which added an extra layer of beauty to everything she looked at but he was the brightest and most vivid thing in it. The colors surrounding him glowing.  
"Yeah," Harry smiled, lifting his hand to her cheek, and Allie grabbed his wrist as she pulled him close and kissed him.  
_Fuck_ \-- was her first thought when she kissed her soulmate for the first time, and well she had no idea you could taste colors.


End file.
